Camp Pokeneyeout/Trivia
Trivia *The word "pokeneyeout" is the words "poke an eye out" merged into one. *This is the highest viewed episode of season four. *The game Deadeye Derby is inspired by this episode. They even show a trailer at the end of the episode. *This is one of only three episodes to air in 2014, along with Spare Tire and Dream Job. *This is, to date, the only time that Cuddles and Toothy are on bad terms with each other. *This is the second episode in January 2014. *The running gag of Toothy injuring his eyes appears in this episode. *This is the only time that Sniffles has invented something without it backfiring on him so far. *This is Nutty's second appearance in the fourth season. *This is Cuddles' first starring role since Can't Stop Coffin. It is also his first starring role in Season 4 and his first starring role with the new character introduction. *After This Is Your Knife and Take a Hike, this is the third episode to involve camping and scouts. *This episode features the same group of characters (with the exception of The Mole replacing Flaky) as the episode Take a Hike. *This marks the second time a game and episode share the same trailer. This first occurs with Buns of Steal and Run and Bun. *The tree that flung the giant boulder back has a trunk that looks like a sling-shot stick. *This is the first Season 4 episode where Nutty survives. *This is the first Internet episode so far to give Nutty a different pop-up position since season 2. (Not counting his featuring pop up in the TV series) *Nutty and Lumpy are the only characters who didn't participate in the rock fight. *Sniffles or Toothy are indirectly responsible for Petunia's death, as either of them got her covered in grape juice, which made it hard for her to use slingshot properly. The Mole might have also killed Petunia when he ripped her eyes out. *The bird is indirectly responsible for all the deaths and injuries in the episode. **This is similar to how a bird causes all the deaths and injuries in Brake the Cycle. *This is the second Season 4 episode where Sniffles survives. *The episode features a total amount of 5 eye injuries, which explains the title of the episode. *This is the first time since All Work and No Play that Lumpy survives. *This is the first regular episode since Something Fishy where Nutty survives. *This is one of the few episodes where The Mole appears but doesn't hurt anyone or die (Debatable, because Petunia could have still been alive when he ripped her eyes out). *Nutty's injury is similar to Disco Bear's injury in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Toothy's injury in Eye Candy. *The group of featuring characters in this episode is the same group of featuring characters as in A Sight for Sore Eyes. In fact, with the exception of Petunia, all the characters here were also in that episode. *This is the only season 4 episode so far where The Mole isn't seen driving. *Despite her OCD making a reappearance in Royal Flush, Petunia seems to have returned to her internet self in this episode as when she got grape juice on her, she seemed understandably mad, but not even slightly panicked. *Lumpy appears to be a camp counselor in this episode, whom are usually teenagers or college students, making this the first and so far only episode where Lumpy is not portrayed as a grown adult. (Debatable) *All the characters who appear in this episode all appear in Deadeye Derby: Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Nutty are playable characters, Lumpy runs the shop, The Mole is a background character, and Sniffles is a boss. *This is the second episode where Nutty eats body parts (the first was in Class Act when he eats part of Sniffles). However, he eats his own eyes this time. This makes the first instance in the series where a character eats part of himself. *This is one of the few episodes where a character (Nutty) caused pain to himself. However, this is the first time a character did this without being in any kind of danger. *Truffles is confirmed to have appeared in this episode, but his location is unknown. *This is the last episode where Sniffles' snout is curved. It changes after his first scene to become straight for the rest of the episode. Cultural References *The moral means that while physical activity may cause you pain and suffering, words, no matter how harmful or offensive can't hurt you. *This episode has a couple of similarities with the Cartoon Network TV show "Camp Lazlo": Both shows have all-animal characters and they both take place at a summer camp. Superlatives *Toothy and Cuddles' deaths are similar to Disco Bear's death in As You Wish and Cub's death in Treasure Those Idol Moments. *Toothy's injury is similar to Cuddles' injury in From Hero to Eternity, as both injuries involve a character getting a rock in their eye. Production Notes *This is the third time Kenn Navarro's voice has been sampled for Cuddles. This happens when Cuddles is screaming as he hugs Toothy. *Warren Graff's voice was sampled for Toothy when he's moaning after the cart crash. *Michael Lipman's voice was sampled for Nutty. *This is the second episode of 2014 to have Ellen Connell be sampled. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia